


Trapped in a Dream

by Freakazoid101701



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Coma, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Lance, Other, Self-Doubt, Support, Sweet, Voltron Family, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freakazoid101701/pseuds/Freakazoid101701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is in a coma/dream land in a cryo pod. Will he choose to wake up or give up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I made a instagram so you guys can request easier it is freakazoid101701</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Giving Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This (') means disembodied voice. 
> 
> Enjoy

'In this dream like state, in your mind, you have nothing to hide or cover up.'

'No need to force smiles.....or joke around, or flirt to suppress your own FAILURES AND INSECURITIES.'

"I can't stay like this forever."

'Why not?'

Th-they need me to form Voltron. I have to-"

'When have they ever said they needed you? You're useless and weak.... If you die here, they could easily replace you.'

"But-"

'You're blind, open your eyes Lance! They don't need you.'

"Y-you're wrong."

'Open your eyes, Lance'

"What do you m-"

"We could replace you as easily as you came to us."

"Allura?"

"All you ever do is mess up."

"Hunk would never say that....."

"Why do you think I never befriended you at the Garrison?"

"Pidge, we were and are friends."

"Weak. Pathetic. Useless. You're not a pilot. You're bat a Palidon."

"Shiro....."

"You'll never amount to anything, Lance."

"Not you too.... Please just stop."

"Nobody will ever love or want you....."

"Keith...."

'Lance you already all this. You've told yourself time and time again. Why are you so distraught?'

"Because they're the ones who said it..... It's not just me."

'Just let go of the pain. You're nothing to them....'

Outside of Lance's mind

"This is concerning, Allura said Lance's brain activity is very high..... However, his vitals are all over the place and there are no signs of him waking up. Somethings wrong."

"What do you mean.... Somethings wrong?" Shiro asked. 

"Rather than coming out of his coma.... He seems to be GIVING UP," Allura replied. 

"Lance no," Pidge whispered. 

"Lance! Wake up! Please..... We need you, buddy!" Keith yelled and pounded on the door/window of the cyro pod. Stoping when seeing Lance's face. 

"He's crying.....," Keith says. 

"Lance, you have to wake up," Pidge says on the verge of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it. Feel free to ask questions.


	2. Coming Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but is finally here. Enjoy.

Coming Back 

"Get out of my head!" Lance cried. 

Weak

'Give up.'

Pathetic 

Useless

'Let go.'

Unworthy

'Quit resisting.'

Incompetent 

Disgraceful 

'There's no one in your head except you and those you love. The ones who don't love you.'

"Lance! Listen to us!"

"Keith..... Keith's real voice. He sounds upset."

"Lance."

"We need you."

"Wake up buddy."

"Lance, please. Listen to our voices."

"You are a valued Paladin of Voltron."

"Lance."

"Lance."

"Lance."

"Lance."

"Lance."

"Lance."

"Don't give up."

"Keith, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Coran, Allura. I can hear them..... But I can't see..... I can't see them. I want to..... Where ?"

"I want to see you guys!!"

"LANCE SNAP OUT OF IT RIGHT NOW!" Keith yelled. 

"I want to see you....." Lance gasped. 

"Lance!? You guys he woke up. He's awake!" Pidge announced. 

"You....guys." Lance whispered weakly. As he fell out of the cyro pod. 

"Lance! Are you alright!?" Hunk asked as he fell into his arms. 

"Is he okay Allura?" Hunk asked

"He'll be alright, Hunk. He's suffering from exhaustion. For now he needs sleep." Allura replied. 

"I'll carry him to his bed." Shiro offered. 

3 hours later:

"I'm in my bed." Lance sighed. 

"Oh man..." He said as tears started to pour out of his eyes. 

Wiping his eyes he got up and said,"I better go see them." With that he left the room. 

When he got to the kitchen he inhaled he knew they where talking about him. He rounded the corner and asked," h-hey guys, what are you doing? Probably waiting for me huh? Haha.... I-I mean why wouldn't you....? Heh...." Mentally scolded himself for what he was saying. 

"Lance you're awake!" Hunk yelled. 

"LANCE." Keith yelled going in for a punch. 

"Keith! Stop! What are-," Shiro didn't finish his sentence when Keith land the blow. 

"Keith what was that for?" Pidge asked. 

"Lance are you alright?" Shiro asked. 

"Lance.... Stop joking around for a second." Keith finally said after a few seconds of awkward silence. 

"Are you an idiot. You almost died.... And then in cryopod.... You were about to.... Give up. Don't go around forcing smiles anymore. We could hear your thoughts while you were in your coma-"

"KEITH STOP!!" Shiro yelled. 

"Stop pretending like everything's all fine and dandy. We know you're hurting. You have us to talk to. Quit burdening yourself. Let us shoulder some of your pain." Keith continued. 

Realization hit Lane and the tears came and when they started the wouldn't stop flowing. "I'm sorry." Lance said. 

"I'm sorry I punched you." Keith apologized. 

"It's fine Keith." Lance

"Are you alright Lance?" Keith asked. 

"Yeah.... Thank you." Lance replied. 

"You're positive?" Keith asked. 

"Mhm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request anything within reason.


End file.
